The Clave's Decision
by Guardian of Heaven
Summary: The Clave decides that it's the best for Clary and everyone to forget about everything, so that she will be safer from Sebastian's attacks ..., Clary will forget about the Institute and everyone in the Institute will forget about her. Clary will be send to an Academy for Shadowhunters. Is she going to change? Will her memories haunt her again? You will know when you read it! ;D
1. The decision

**Another fanfiction!...yes...I know that the other ones aren't finished yet...well...ehhhh...I hope you like it though xD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No red curls and my name is not Cassadra Clare...**

* * *

It was a just a normal day at the Institute, Jace, Alec, Izzy and me trained. As we finished we went to take a shower, like always, but today it was different. When we were about half way to our rooms, my mother and Brother Zachariah suddenly stopped us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Clary,everyone...we have to tell you something okay...ehm...could you all meet us outside at 7?" Jocelyn asked with a sad and kinda depressed voice.

"Sure thing" Jace said confused.

_"Good we will bring the Vampire and the Warlock too" _Brother Zachariah said in our minds. Then they walked away.

"You know what that was about?" Isabelle asked everyone.

"No...I have no clue..." Alec, Jace and me replied.

* * *

After that we all went to our rooms and showered. At 7 o'clock we all met outside the door. Brother Zachariah and my Mom were already there and brought friends with them, Simon, Magnus, Luke, Robert and Maryse.

_"Now that we are all here we want to talk about a important decision from the Clave, they decided that it is safer when your memories about Clary are erased and Clary, you are going to forget everything about the Institute but you won't forget about the shadow world you are going to an Academy where you are going to learn how to be a real shadow hunter" _Brother Zachariah said.

Silence, everyone just watched the Brother and Jocelyn.

"W...what did you just say...?" Clary asked.

_"I know that you heard what I just said Clarissa" _he replied.

"But...but...why...?" Jace asked shocked.

"And...are we going to remember Clary?" Izzy asked.

_"You all are going to forget about her exempt Simon, Jocelyn, Magnus and Lucian" _the Brother replied.

"Why is the stupid bloodsucker going to remember her but not me!" Jace shouted at Brother Zachariaha.

_"I am sorry Jace Herondale but this is not my decision, and Simon Lewis knew her long before they fell into the world of shadows." _Brother Zachariah replied.

"So...who is going to erase our memories?" Clary asked still shocked and with a voice full of disbelieve.

Magnus raised his hand.

"What!? Magnus? You agreed with that?!" Alec asked in shock.

"I had the choice to agree or to die so...I'm really so sorry everyone..." he said depressed.

_"You have time until tomorrow evening, to say goodbye, tomorrow we will come to the Institute and Magnus Bane will erase your memories" _Brother Zachariah said, and with that, he stepped away. And left a completely confused and depressed group...

* * *

**So...yes...another fanfiction xD**

**It's not like I already have enough work to do...nooo...of course I need another one xD**

**Well...I still hope you like it though :D**

**Until next time ;3, **

**Guardian of Heaven**


	2. Precious Memories

**Disclaimer: I...I still don't have a single red curl and I am still...not Cassandra Clare...;-;**

**Jace: "Oh...come on don't be so sad...because when you are...YOU WRITE SAD STORYS! And I DON'T want to cry over Clary again...like in the other Story, got that!?"**

**Clary: "Jace...leave Alyssa alone please..."**

**Me: "Wait, wait, wait...why do you know my name...and more important...what are you two doing here?!"**

**Alec: "Sorry, Alyssa! We'll get them out...ISABELLE! COME HERE AND HELP ME! *grabs Clary's arm***

**Clary: *sighs***

**Izzy: *sighs too*" Okay...Jace come with us..." *pulls on Jace's ear***

**Jace: "NO! I STILL HAVE TO TELL HER THAT SHE SHOULD MAKE HER STORYS HAPPIER! OW! ISABELLE! THAT HURTS!"**

**Me: *pushes them away* " Okay...well I hope you guys will like this chapter, I will take my leave now to teach someone *glares at Jace* some manners...*evil grin on her face* so...I'll see you again after you read this chapter, bye for now!"**

* * *

After Brother Zachariah left us, they just stood there in shock.

"Umm...I think...I have more bad news my dear..." Jocelyn said to Clary.

"What...? It is still not enough that I will forget about all my friends...noooo...of course you still have to tell me something that will ruin my life even more!" Clary said sarcastically and tears ran down her cheeks.

"My dear...after Magnus has blocked your memories...you will be send to an shadowhunter Academy in Idris to improve your skills..."

"WHAT!? Why!? I...I can...I stay here...right...I can train here...I won't remember them anyway...so I can stay here...please tell me I can stay here mom..." Clary begged her mother, still crying.

Jocelyn shook her head, now she was also crying.

"But...how am I going to remember her?" Simon asked confused.

"You will remember her as your best friend and also a shadowhunter, and she will remember you also as her best friend, Clary is will think that all she had gone trough you were by her side not Jace or Isabelle or Alec..." Magnus explained.

"That...that's not fair...that's cruel!" Jace shouted and pulled the crying Clary in for a hug.

"The world is cruel..." Magnus said with a serious look in his eyes.

"So...our memories about Clary will be erased to..." Maryse said and looked at her husband.

"Yes...I think so...but what's with Jocelyn and me?" Luke asked Magnus.

"Well...you won't forget about her at all...but you will forget about your time with Jace, Isabelle and so on...it's like you were never here before...that is exactly the same thing that will happen to Clary..." Magnus answered his question.

"So...me, Izzy, and Jace are gone in there minds...and I suppose that the exact opposite will happen to us..." Alec thought loud.

"That means...that Clary, Luke and Jocelyn won't remember us and we won't remember them..." Isabelle said shocked.

"But what about you Magnus...what are you going to remembeR and what is with Maia and Jordan?" Simon questioned Magnus.

"Well...I am the only one who is going to remember everything...and I suppose that Luke can tell Maia what's going on and bring her to me and the Praetor Lupus know what's going on so they will manage the thing with Jordan" he replied.

"Okay...I think we will leave you kids alone that you can say goodbye we will see you tomorrow..." Luke said and smiled slightly at Clary, it was a sad smile but he tried.

"I will stay" Magnus said.

Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse and Robert left. The ones who are left decided to go somewhere were they can be alone and say goodbye to each other.

The whole group went to the Central Park and walked down the river...

They talked about the funny time they had...about how they met...they shared their memories and laughed together about funny times...the sun slowly disappeared and the moon followed...Simon and Isabelle wanted to be alone until tomorrow, they went to Simon's apartment, Magnus and Alec planned the same thing and walked to the direction of Magnus's house. Clary and Jace continued to walk down the river.

"Jace..." Clary said and stopped, they were now next the river.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You know...I don't want this to happen...but I can' t escape the Clave either...what should we do...? I don't want to forget you Jace...I don't want to forget about the most important person in my live..." Clary said and turned to Jace, she didn't notice that she was crying.

"I don't want it either", he looked up to the sky, " but look up..."

Clary looked up the sky, the stars were shining bright above them.

"As long as the stars are shining above you...so long I will love you..." he continued and looked down to Clary, she looked into his eyes who shined like golden-colored stars...she smiled, he smiled too, he searched something in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box.

"This was actually supposed to be a present for tomorrow because tomorrow was the first day we met...but now I think it's a farewell present..." he said and chuckled a bit, then he opened the box. Clary gasped, there was a necklace that looked just...beautiful! There was an heart-shaped green emerald, two angel-wings surrounded it, each wing was out of diamond. He turned the necklace and on the backside there were the letters _J&C_ engraved into the gold that held everything together. Jace took the necklace and put on Clary's neck, the dark green emerald let her green eyes shine even brighter.

"Jace! That must have been super expensive!" she gasped and looke at her necklace.

"Yes...yes it was but it looked so beautiful...like you..." he said and smiled down to her. She looked up to him, she put her hands around his neck and they kissed. It was a kiss filled with sadness, love and...Hope, hope that they will meet again. A bit later they parted and walked back to the Institute, knowing that this will be the last night, where they know each other...

* * *

**I WANT THIS NECKLACE!...well I'll probably never get it...-.-  
**

**But I hope you liked it! Tomorrow starts school for me again...NOOOOOO!**

**Well...I am going to update anyway ;D**

**Reviews are always appreciated ;3**

**Reviews = Motivation **

**Motivation = sooner Update!**

**Bye for now :3,**

**Guardian of Heaven **


	3. Goodbye my dear friends…

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Mortal Instruments...*sighs***

**Jace: "AS LONG AS THE STARS ARE SHINING ABOVE YOU?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"**

**Clary: "I thought it was cute..."**

**Me: "Yes, I think so too!"**

**Magnus: "I have to agree with that, and by the way...nice kiss there...*chuckles*"**

**Clary: "You saw!?*blushes*"**

**Alec: "No...we didn't! It's not like Magnus, Izzy, Simon and me wanted to know what you were doing or something like that!"**

**Simon, Izzy and Magnus: "ALEC!"**

**Alec: "I am a bad liar sorry!"**

**Me: "You have nothing to say Jace?"****  
**

**Jace: "Nope...I noticed them anyway...*grins*"**

**Me: "Well, I hope you'll like this chapter and see you later!"**

**All: "Bye!"**

* * *

The next morning was awful, horrible Clary couldn't even describe it! Everyone at the Institute was...well...like before, she couldn't describe they all looked like they hadn't seep the whole night...which was probably true... They all stood up early in the morning, Maia and Jordan joined them today. The whole group gathered in front of the Institute. Brother Zachariah stood in the middle of the crowd and announced that Clary was the first one to forget her Memories...

* * *

**Clary's POV**

We stepped into a portal to Magnus's house on my right side stood Brother Zachariah and on my left side stood Jace, Magnus walked ahead.

As we arrived, Magnus stopped and turned to me, sadness payed in his eyes and he wanted me to enter. A last time I looked at my friends, I walked to Isabelle.

"Stay brave okay?" Isabelle said and smiled sad, she was crying...like me.

"I will...do you think you can live without me and Si?" I asked.

"It'll be hard to find such a friend like you again...and Simon...I will manage it...somehow, don't worry about me..." She said and cried more, we hugged a last time, Simon went up to Isabelle and I walked away to let them time.

I moved on to Alec I smiled up to him and he smiled down to me,

"Do you remember the first time we met...well not the first time but quiet...?" Alec asked.

"Umm...yes you pinned me on the wall and said I should leave Jace alone..." I replied and smiled.

"Yeaaa...I never 'really' apologized for that so sorry..." Alec said and blushed.

"No problem" I said and hugged him, he hugged me back, after we parted he looked at Magnus with a more than sad expression. I said goodbye to Maryse, Robert, Maia and Jordan I just parted from a crying Maia when suddenly...

"Hey Fray..." Simon said and walked to me.

"Hi, Lewis..." I said and smiles a bit.

"So...we won't forget about each other huh?" Simon said.

"No doesn't seem like it..." I said happy that I won't forget about my best friend.

"I am really happy about that but...I think we still are going to miss something in our hearts..." he said and looked at Isabelle who was hugging Maia.

"Yea...we will for sure..."

"I think someone is waiting there for you.." He said and smiled sadly at me, I turned around and saw Jace who was staring back at me. I turned to Simon again, nodded and hugged him then I made my way to Jace.

"Hey" Jace said and smiled sadly.

"Hey..." I replied.

"So it's time right..." he said and looked at Magnus's house.

"Yes...I think it is...Jace I...I don't know what to say I just-" I was stopped by Jace who kissed me.

"I know...I know..."he whispered into my ear and hugged me tight. He tried so hard to be brave for me..."I will always love you okay? Promise me to always wear that necklace I gave you okay?" he said with a cracked voice.

I nodded and clutched my necklace.

"You can grow a little bit to my little red headed midget!" he shouted with a smile as I walked to Magnus's house.

"Never goldilocks!" I shouted back happy that I could at least see his smile and I began to cry again...but this time the sad tears were mixed with tears of joy.

When we parted, I walked up to Magnus's porch step and waved for a last time with tears in my eyes. I entered the house and sat down on the chair Magnus pointed at. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry my dear..." Magnus said and teardrops rolled out of his eyes. His hands began to sparkle with a beautiful blue color, his hand touched my forehead, I closed my eyes and my mind went black...

* * *

**Uhhhhh...cliffhanger...and again short chapter...I know...I'm soooo sorry...*~***

**I hope you still like it :3**

**A review is always appreciated ;)**

** Bye for now!,  
**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	4. Driving home for Christmas

**Thanks for the support everyone out there! I love you all! From these reviews I got the Motivation to finish this chapter today :D**

**Here is the promised Update! I hope you like it!**

***locks door so that Jace and the others won't come in***

**Jace:"Nice try...but you know that we have runes right?"**

**Me:"Shit..."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jace, Clary etc...it sadly all belongs to Cassandra Clare (a beautiful and totally SKILLED person!)**

* * *

"Clary! Wake up! We'll come too late!" Lucia shouted.

"I am awake Mum...just a little longer..." Clary muffled trough her blanket and turned away.

"CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD STAND UP!" Lucia shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Clary said annoyed.

"Good! The graduation ceremony starts in twenty minutes so hurry up!" Lucia said and smiled.

"Yes miss Evergreen" Clary replied and smiled too.

* * *

Hi!

My name is Clarissa Fairchild I am 17 years old and I'm attending at the famous Shadowhunter academy Rosetree. This lovely girl from before was Lucia Evergreen my roommate.

I live here since the last 7 months my parents live in Brooklyn and tomorrow I'm going to visit them for Christmas and to tell them the surprise that I'm already done with school, but the really surprise is that they don't know I will be coming...

Let's talk about school again...this is academy is for the students with special skills...like me. We learn things about the shadow world, our weapons and so on, but we also learn things like math and so on...like mundanes. Btw...have I mentioned my best friend yet? No? Then, his name is Simon Lewis and he's a vampire. He lives also in Brooklyn and is the boss of the New Yorker vampire clan. We defeated the huge and mighty Valentin Morgenstern and now I nearly finished my school I finished a year earlier because I skipped one class, but...it wasn't that easy at first...

* * *

_I was new at the Rosetree academy, I just beat Valentine Morgenstern with my best friend Simon, my mother and my dad Luke send me to this academy so that I can improve my shadowhunter skills.I clutched my necklace and I walked down the huge corridor with my two suitcases in each hand and looked for my room I don't really know where I got that necklace from but it's something important it hast the two letters J&C engraved in it but I don't know what it's standing for..._

_"236...room 236...where is it...?" I murmured to myself._

_"Hello! Are you new here?! Can I help you!?" a girl was standing in front of me she had really dark brown eyes and hair, she looked really nice and my artistic sense wanted to draw this shade of brown that nearly looked like black._

_"Um...are you alright?" she asked confused._

_"Huh? Um...why are you asking?" I asked._

_"You stared at me for like 5 minutes..." _

_"Oh...I'm sorry I just looked at the color of your hair and eyes so that I can draw it..."_

_"..." she looked even more confused now._

_"I'm sorry! I mean this color looks so beautiful and I like to draw so I wanted to draw you because you look so cute and I'm new here I just looked for my room them you came and-" I said fast and I blushed._

_She began to laugh._

_"I..It's okay...I am Lucia..." she choked out between__ the laughers._

_"I'm Clary and yes I actually need help...like I said I need to find my room..." I said and smiled too._

_"Okay what is your room number?"_

_"Ehmm...236" I said._

_"AAHHHHHH!" she shouted and began to jump around."You're my new roommate!"_

_"Oh...okay" I said and smiled._

_"Then I will show you our room this is a beautiful necklace by the way" she said and still grinned._

_"Thank you I think it's beautiful too but I don't know where I got it...well I follow you__"_

_And with that I made my first friend here._

_School was pretty good...I think? Everyone was really nice to me and I got popular pretty soon. I was good at school and even skipped one class. I never really had a boyfriend...every time I thought that I was in love...something in my heart stopped me from getting any further...NOT FURTHER IN **THAT** WAY OKAY!_

So let see how live looks like at this moment...

* * *

They both sat in the big hall and the head teacher called Clary's name she smiled at Lucia and walked to him.

"Now comes our special student, Clarissa Fray, she absolved this Academy with a perfect score at everything, even though she skipped one class! An applause please!" he said.

The students clapped.

"Now you are a real shadowhunter miss Fairchild." he added.

"Thank you" Clary said with a smile.

**~Let's just say that here is a cool time skip and we are now at the Airport~**

"I will see you again Clary, right?" Lucia said with a wide grin but also with tears.

"Sure! I have your number and your address I will come to visit you soon!" I said and smiled and cried too.

"Okay promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I replied and we hugged I grabbed my suitcases and walked towards the 'Departure' sign

"Grow a bit! Redhead!" she shouted.

I waved a last time at my friend. Why do I have such a strange déjà vu feeling?

* * *

I arrived at my house and gave the taxi driver his money, grabbed my suitcases and exited the car. I walked towards the porch step and pulled out my keys. I opened the door and stepped in and put my suitcases down, I looked around but nobody was there so I stepped inside the living room.

A boy sat in Luke's favorite chair and watched tv. He turned around and looked at me, he looked like an explosion of gold shades, his hair had a mix between a honey and melted gold color, his eyes looked like golden stars.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"I am Jace and who are you midget?" he asked arrogantly.

"I am Clary and this is my home where are my parents? Jocelyn and Luke?" I asked suspicious towards the boy.

"So you are this 'Oh so perfect' daughter of Jocelyn which visited the 'oh so famous' Shadowhunter academy in Idris huh? They are in the bedroom with Magnus discussing something some more questions? I want to watch this so go..." he said still arrogant and turned towards the tv again.

"Yes I actually want to know why a mundane like you knows about the shadow world and more important why you know my parents!?" I asked and pulled out my stele, yes my stele I can create new runes and I'm better with runes, not that I am bad with steles, I got the highest score from all in my school and...I am speaking to much again back to the story, jus in case he is a demon or such, but I think he looks to cute to be a demon...okay his attitude is a bit bad but that can be fixed right?

"I know about it because I'm a Shadowhunter midget okay? So enough explanations go. Now." he said.

"And what if I won't?" I asked and crosses my arms in front if me.

"Then I will get you to leave" he said sure of his victory and I was about to rip his head off when my mom came down the hallway.

"Clary! What are you doing here?!" she said confused.

"I wanted to visit you and Luke and what is this golden douche doing here mom?"I said.

"You met him already!?" she shouted and looked in shock at this Jace guy.

"Yes we met and I jus got her permission to beat her at the training room at the Institute." he said and smiled, an evil-arrogant-sure-of-his-victory smile that just made me want to puke.

"I would love to beat you up." I said and smiled innocent and cute.

"Hahaha! A little midget like you?! Like you could even punch me!" he said and laughed, loud.

"Don't underestimate me...that's a huge mistake my dear golden boy..." I said only loud enough that my shocked mom could hear me...

* * *

**Finally done! I hope you liked it :D**

**If you want me to write the high school life of Clary in extra chapters please tell me okay? I just made it short because it's reaaaaaly late now and I didn't feel like writing more tonight.**

** Just tell me if you want to see Clary's high school life :)**

**See you next time!,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	5. Welcome home! Or so…

**Here comes an Update! Finally I know but lately I had so much to do I apologize for that :D**

**I hope you guys like it and here's disclaimer...*shouts***

**JACE CLARY ALEC ISABELLE SIMON MAGNUS! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!?**

**All:Cassandra Clare!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Mom...you haven't told me who that douc- eh..guest is...?" Clary said annoyed.

"Clary...this is Jace Herondale...he is from the New Yorker Institute...and you will be his trainer from now on..." she said still shocked and a little bit confused.

"WHAT?! This little redhead is the new trainer you told me about?! Are you kidding me!?" Jace exclaimed,ed and jumped out of Luke's chair.

"Jace...Alec and Isabelle are with you too...and more important she is more experiences than you..." Jocelyn said.

Clary looked at Jace with a victorious smile that made him more pissed than before.

"Let's make a deal...if she can't beat me she won't have to be my trainer...but, if she beats me...she will be my trainer okay?" he said with a raised eyebrow, that pissed Clary off...why couldn't she do that!?

"Deal" Clary replied.

"Be prepared redhead..." he said.

"Clarissa! Darling long time no see!" Magnus said, walked up too Clary and hugged her.

"Long time no see Magnus, and how often have I told you not to call me Clarissa? Just Clary that's fine" she said and smiled at the glittery person standing in front of her.

"And how often have I ignored you?" he replied.

"Every time" she said and laughed.

"Magnus? Where are you?" a man's voice shouted from upstairs and two persons came down. The boy looked stunning...he had deep blue eyes and jet black hair, the girl next to him had long black hair and nearly black eyes. Somehow...I feel the urge too run away because I think she will do something terrible to me...but what?

"Alec, Isabelle this is Clarissa Fairchild, she will be your new trainer" Jocelyn explained.

"Nice to meet you Clarissa, I'm Alec Lightwood" Alec said and smiled.

"Just call me Clary and nice to meet you Alec" Clary replied and smiled too.

"YAAAAAAAAY! Now I have a girl friend! I can dress you up and make your make up...oh! I'm Isabelle by the way...but call me Izzy Kay?" she said and jumped around like crazy...which would be completely impossible for Clary in that High heels she's wearing...and somehow she now understands the urge she was feeling before...

"Nice to meet you Izzy" Clary said.

Everyone started asking or telling things to Clary...Jocelyn said something about the training, Magnus about the things that happens when I was gone, Izzy complained about my style of fashion...Alec just stood around like Jace.

"Everyone!...can I please put my things up first...?" she said.

"You don't want to say Hi to your old man?" Luke's voice said coming out of nowhere.

"LUKE!" Clary shouted and hugged him.

"Whoa...not so fast little red riding hood...I hurt myself a bit at the last fight..." he said and hugged her back.

"You don't have to worry about that Luke...I'll fight for you now" she said and looked up to his blue eyes.

"I think you'll have more problems in the next time..." Luke said with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"You'll figure out sooner or later my dear and now come on let's get your things in your room" he said smiling.

"Okay" she said, grabbed her things and left the while group.

* * *

After that they all went to the dining room, Jocelyn cooked and the others talked all over. Clary made some tea and gave everyone a cup of Earl Grey, but...when she wanted to make Jace's tea...she suddenly had the instinct and grabbed the Jasmine tea instead she wondered why but it was too late anyway. She mad her way to Jace and placed the cup in front of him, she smelled his cologne and had the urge to hug him...what is wrong with her today?

"I don't like bergamot, no tea for me" he said.

"Ehm...this is Jasmine tea..." she said.

"Oh...how'd you know tha-...whatever..." he said, grabbed the cup and took a sip.

* * *

They all finished and left for the Institute for the big match, Jace smiled arrogantly the whole way and it pissed Clary off.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked pissed.

"You don't like it when I smile? Some girls would die just to be near like this." he said even more arrogantly...if that's even possible...

"Oh...okay I think some girls would also die while asking them selfs what an arrogant douche you are" she replied.

"Whoa...my ego was really hurt by this midget..." he said and playfully placed his hand on his heart.

"As if..." she said and turned to Isabelle who was standing next to her.

"Hey..." she began.

"Hi! I'm very exited to see you two fighting! You know nobody ever beat Jace before...and now he's thinking sooooo high of himself" Izzy said.

"Don't worry about it" Clary replied and smiled,"I'll take care of it"

"I hope so Clary" Iz replied and smiled.

They arrived at the Institute and made their way to the training hall, both, Clary and Jace chooses their weapons. They stood in front of each other and were ready to fight.

"Wish for good luck midget, you'll need it" Jace said and smiled that pisses-Clary-of smile.

"Good luck Jace, you'll need it" she replied and started fighting.

* * *

**Sooo...okay...sue me...I eh...was to lazy to write the fighting scene...sorry...-.-"**

**Hoped you liked it anyways :)**

**Tell me if there are any faults or wrong gramma (Still German you know) :D**

**Let me know if you have any idea to make it better, and a special thanks for JC FOREVER for the great idea! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Especially the ones who review me ;)**

**Till the next update guys :3,**

**Guardian of Heaven **


	6. The Fight

**Hey there guys! :D**

**Another Update :) I had the fighting spirit too write the fighting scene xD**

**Okay let's get started :D**

**Disclaimer: *Jace pushes me away***

**Jace: Okay this time I'm in the spotlight like it should be *grins arrogantly* **

***runs over to me* Clary: Are you okay?**

**Me: Yes I am but could you please do something to make him go away?...**

**Clary: Sure...*ran out the door with an evil smile***

**Back to Jace...**

**Jace: Okay all these characters mentioned here don't belong to Guardian of Heaven except Lucia and the following OC's **

***Clary comes back with a duck in her hands***

**Jace: DUCK! EVIL CREATURE OF HELL! GO AWAY FROM ME! *faints***

**Me: Thanks Clary**

**Clary: No problem :D**

* * *

"Bring it on goldilocks!" Clary shouted and ran towards him, with her seraph blade.

"I won't hold back you know" he said smiling arrogantly and also ran towards her.

Jace began to attack her, he reached out and stroke down with the seraph blade, Clary dodged his attack and rolled to the side, she was fast, really fast and Jace didn't even realize where she was standing, but suddenly he heard something behind him, he turned around , not a second too late, he just nearly managed to dodge the attack and he reached out again, she was too slow and he managed to cut the necklace, she was wearing, off. She stopped and kneeled beside the broken necklace.

"Oh...I'm sorry midget was that little cheap necklace important to our little red riding hood...?" he said playfully and arrogant.

She didn't move, she just watched the broken necklace on the floor.

"Are you going to cry now...awww don't cry midget, that necklace, this little piece of shit couldn't be this important anyway" he said and grinned. _Why am I even saying that?! I don't want to hurt her! Damn my arrogance! _

Clary looked up and the glare she gave him was more than scary, the anger she had towards him was...immense, she sprinted forward to fast for his eyes, her weapon is still beside the necklace, she punched him in the ribs, parts where men shouldn't be punched at, face and the guts. He fell to the ground and Clary was on top of him.

"Never. Call. This. Necklace. A piece of shit." she said with a glare, the death himself would be afraid of. She stood up, walked over to the necklace, picked it up and went outside, she ignored her angry mother, the praising Isabelle, the glaring Alec, and the smiling Magnus, she just exited the Institute and walked to someone she haven't said hello to yet...

Jace was still lying on the ground, shocked...

"Admit it Jace...you were beaten by a little read headed girl..." Isabelle said and looked down to him.

"No...no this can't be...I...I couldn't be beaten...by...by that midget..." Jace said, staring at the ceiling.

"That means she is going to be our trainer form now on right?" Alec said to Jocelyn, she nodded.

"Don't take it so seriously! I'm happy Clary improved her skills that much!" Magnus said happily and grinned.

"Now get up Jace and moreover get _over_ it" Izzy said and smiled.

* * *

Clary ran to the building were she and Luke rescued him from Raphael. She arrived and opened the door.

She walked trough the hoards of vampires and the whole attention belonged to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what are you doing here little shadowhunter?" a huge and scary looking vampire said and stood in front of Clary.

"Oh shut up Aiden" Clary said and tried to push him away but he was to strong and didn't move a bit, she was strong and all but this was to much even for her abilities..."I'm not in the mood" she added annoyed.

"Ok, ok..." he said smiling and moved, she passed him and went upstairs.

The hotel improved under his management, it was much cleaner and neater now, it was really comfortable.

She went straight for the door with a Fairy Tail poster (he couldn't have a door without a poster, and the geeky and nerdy guy he is, he of course had to be an otaku too) and the name Simon Lewis written on it.

* * *

**I KNOW! Jace is a bit out of character but...*sigh* sorry...;-; (and that it's short chapter...-.-")**

**I still hope it's ok :) **

**Tell me if you have any ideas for me :D**

**And I'll see you next time :3,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	7. Simon, Fairy drugs and the Pandemonium!

**HELLO GUYS! xD**

**I am so happy that all of you like this fanfic! :D And I hope you'll all like this chapter as well :3**

**Disclaimer: Me: Okay today we have a special guest to present the disclaimer! *drum-roll* SEBASTIAN/JONATHAN MORGENSTERN!**

**Jace&Clary&everybodyelse: WHAT?!**

**Me: Just kidding! *LMAO* I meant, Luke/Lucian Garroway/Graymark!**

**Luke: Hey! And just call me Luke, it's easier, okay I'm just here to say that Guardian of Heaven just owns the plot, she doesn't own any of...eh...us? Yes of us.**

**Me: There you have it, enjoy please :)**

* * *

Clary opened the door and she heard the sound of a xbox, she saw him sitting in a huge leather chair playing a xbox game, he didn't heard her coming in and closing the door.

"Simon, you rule the New Yorker vampire clan but you still play super street fighter 4 on the xbox?" Clary said grinning widely.

Simon turned around and saw her he smiled.

"Clary! You are back!" he said, stood up and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm back, and you didn't changed at all" she said and hugged him back.

"You didn't change either! Fray. Oh! Excuse me, _Fairchild"_ he said and smiled.

"Very funny Lewis" she replied and grinned."Nice outfit by the way"

Simon looked down on himself he was wearing his Simpson t-shirt and his...eh...boxers, he looked up to Clary again, she was laughing.

"Hey! That's not fair! You know I'm a sleepy person! What are you doing here anyway? I know you Fray, you don't show up before 12 if it's not important." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest and he looked to her with the, You-know-that-I-just-know-you-too-well look.

_He really didn't change...that's the good old Simon Lewis in from of me..._Clary thought and replied,"Yes...long story but the thing is that I wanted to ask you if you can fix this...?" she held up the broken necklace and Simon immediately knew why she came here for, this necklace was practically her life, and he felt anger for the one who destroyed it.

"Who did that" Simon said in a serious voice, he felt his vampire fangs growing out.

"Don't worry he got what he deserved, but can you fix it?" she asked.

"Um...let me see..." he said and grabbed the necklace.

"Yes I can...I just have to-" he started but was cut of by Clary hugging him.

"Thank you sooooooooooooo much Simon!"

"No problem, Red riding hood." he said and smiled again.

"You still call me like that huh!" she said, also smiling.

"Yep" Simon replied popping the P."And now tell me this "Oh so long" story." he said.

"'Oh so Long' is a good start..." she said and told him about Lucia, her arrival here, Goldilocks, the fight and everything else.

"Wow...that's indeed a long story..."Simon said.

"I told you so" Clary replied.

"And this Jace guy really is an ass..."

"Jup"

"Okay, now I'll get your necklace fixed, we go out to the pandemonium just like we used to okay?" he said smiling softly.

"When you put on some pants, then I'm in" she said grinning.

"Come on! You know that's not fair!" he said.

Clary just laughed, he didn't change at all...

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Institute..._

"Okay Jace, I can't take it anymore!" Isabelle shouted at the still on the ground lying Jace."You're even worse than you normally are! If that's even possible...anyway! It's over! Now get up!" she added.

"Beaten by a read head..." He murmured to himself.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Isabelle growled, grabbing one arm and dragging him out of the training hall.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD GET YOUR ASS TO THE TRAINING HALL AND HELP ME!" Isabelle shouted.

"By the Angel, Isabelle! You don't have to shout trough the house!" Alec replied, walking up to them.

"Sorry, now help me to get _his_ ass somewhere he can hunt something down, then hopefully he will again be the arrogant and full of himself Jace we know..." she said still dragging him to the elevator.

"Sure does the pandemonium sounds fine to you?" he asked.

"I am beaten...this can't be..." Jace murmured.

"Anything is fine, as long as he can slay something...now help me!" she replied.

"Sure..." Alec said rubbing his head and walking to them.

* * *

Clary and Simon arrived at the pandemonium and danced to the music, Simon changed into some Jeans and a t-shirt...again Clary had this déjà-vu feeling.

They danced on talking about things that happened while she was gone, suddenly she saw the blue light of a seraph blade somewhere in the crowd. Simon left to grab some drinks earlier she went to check up on it, she watched three Shadowhunters, one dancing with Simon and the other two hiding somewhere. The shadowhunter girl lured Simon into a little room and the others followed. Clary recognized them as Alec, Izzy and Goldi.

She followed the others and the déjà vu feeling grew. Clary watched how Jace punched Simon and he fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Clary said punching Jace in the side and protecting Simon.

"Ow! Midget!? What the hell? Why are you protecting him?" Jace said confused.

"The question is why are you hurting him?" Clary hissed back at him.

"I needed something to let my anger out" Jace replied shrugging.

"Are you okay Simon? Why did you let him attack you?" Clary asked Simon, ignoring Jace completely.

"He can't hear you" Izzy replied.

"What did you do to him?" Clay asked furious.

"Fairy drugs" Jace said, shrugging again.

"You set him on fairy drugs?!" Clary asked again with the dead glare.

"Wow...chill out! The effect will wear of in...a couple days..." Jace replied.

"IN A COUPLE DAYS?!" Clary shouted.

"Yes..." Jace said."Why is he so important to you anyway? I mean it is just a vampire" he asked.

"HE is my best friend and the head of the New Yorker vampire Clan asshat!" Clary replied.

Suddenly Jace stood still. "Sorry, what did you call me?" he asked.

"Asshat" she said still worried about Simon.

He shook his head and looked at her again."Oh! I notice you aren't wearing your necklace, did I broke it?" he asked.

"Yes you did! But that's not important YOU set him on drugs, YOU help me to get him home." she said, pulling Simon up, he was quiet heavy even though he is that thin.

"No no no no, I'm not going to carry him home! Over my dead body!" Jace said.

"This could be arranged..." Clary said and looked up to him. _If glares could kill..._he thought. "Okay I'll carry him..." he added.

"Good" she said smiling.

"Izzy, Alec you can go home I'll follow..." Jace replied, lifting up Simon and carrying him piggy back style.

* * *

**So that's it! It's 00:26 here in Germany and I'm dead tired but I finished this chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review please! I'd love to hear it! :D**

**Next chapter there is going to be a huge Clace bomb, just for you to know so be ready for it! :3**

**I'm deeply sorry for any gramma faults...-.-" and I'll see you next time :D,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


End file.
